


5. Crying

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Brendan's finding his X Factor mentor a little distracting.





	5. Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“Why are you crying?” Louis said. “You got through! You did it!” 

Brendan pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to stem the sobs building in the back of his aching throat. 

“I know,” he managed to murmur. “It’s just--” 

“I get it, lad,” Louis said, his hand curled around the back of Brendan’s neck. “But you’re okay. You’re okay. I’m so fucking proud.” 

He pressed his forehead to Brendan’s and Brendan actually tipped his chin up as if he was going to kiss him, as if that was a thing that could possibly happen. Fuck. 

“Let’s get you off,” Louis said and steered Brendan to the side of the stage and down the five steps to the dressing rooms. 

They stopped at the door and Louis smiled softly at Brendan. He was so soft. His smile, his voice, everything about him. It made Brendan hard and it was becoming a problem. 

“You’re okay,” Louis says, dipping his head a little to look Brendan in the eyes. “Yeah?” 

Brendan nodded, blinking, and Louis pulled him in for another cuddle, Brendan making sure to keep his hips far away from Louis’s. 

“See you later, yeah? You know where I am if you need me.” He squeezed Brendan’s shoulder. “You’re brilliant.” 

Brendan closed the dressing room door behind him and leaned back against it, his eyes squeezed shut. ‘Let’s get you off’ Louis had said. And Brendan’s mind had whited out. Louis was amazing. He was the best mentor he possibly could have had. And he worked so hard and cared so much and Brendan could not stop thinking about fucking him. 

It had started with the fans. The messages and comments on Instagram and Twitter about Louis and Harry. The fans were convinced they were together and Brendan had no idea whether they were or not, but now it was all he could think about. 

Louis on his knees for Harry. Harry bending Louis over the bed, hips bracketed by Louis’s thighs, holding him down with his hand on the back of Louis’s neck. 

Louis’s hand on the back of  _ Brendan's _ neck - which he knew was meant to be comforting, reassuring, but which made him think about Louis’s hand on his throat, tipping his head back as he pushed his other hand down the front of Brendan’s jeans and... fuck. He pushed one hand down the front of his jeans now and squeezed his aching dick. He couldn’t do anything here - they didn’t have private dressing rooms, anyone could burst in any minute. 

He groaned, banging his head back on the door and pulled his hand out again. He had to stop thinking about it. About Louis bending him over the chair in front of the make-up mirror. Looking at Louis's reflection as he curled over his back, pushing into him, telling Brendan to stay quiet cos anyone could walk in on them. He wanted it so much. 

Maybe more than he wanted to win. Which was the most terrifying thought of them all. 


End file.
